The Molecular Biology Core provides 1) expertise and advice in the area of molecular biological techniques, 2) a central facility for the collection and storage of cDNA and genomic DNA clones, 3) a training center where SDRC investigators can learn molecular techniques relevant to the study of skin, 4) resources and equipment for the synthesis and purification of synthetic oligonucleotides, and 5) a centralized, fully equipped facility for hands-on training of SDRC investigators and associates. This core was very successfully utilized during the past five years, and its continued function is essential for maintenance and expansion of the SDRC's research base.